<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wave Returns to the Ocean by FerretShark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609891">The Wave Returns to the Ocean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerretShark/pseuds/FerretShark'>FerretShark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mind these tags carefully, minor gore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerretShark/pseuds/FerretShark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan sees dead people. She isn’t sure when it started, but one day she just begins to notice them.</p><p>There’s a man in the Tower. He’s wearing a blue shirt and a tie. There’s a bloody wound in his chest, but his eyes are kind. Mommy says she can’t see him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Happy Hogan &amp; Morgan Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) &amp; Tony Stark, Pepper Potts &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wave Returns to the Ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not my usual fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morgan sees dead people. She isn’t sure when it started, but one day she just begins to notice them.</p><p>There’s a man in the Tower. He’s wearing a blue shirt and a tie. There’s a bloody wound in his chest, but his eyes are kind. Mommy says she can’t see him.</p><p>“He says his first name is Agent.” She tells her mother. She watches as Pepper’s face twists. “He says Daddy did a brave thing. That he saved the world,” she looks back at the man, “and he says he’s sorry.”</p><p>Mommy doubles over then and starts to cry.</p><p>When Morgan looks back, the man is gone.</p><p>—</p><p>It happens again. An old man with faded blue eyes shows up outside her school one morning. He stands patient and alert. Morgan finally jumps from the swings and goes over the fence.</p><p>“What do you want?”‘she demands.</p><p>That makes him laugh. The corners of his eyes crinkle. He looks rested and content. </p><p>This strikes Morgan as wrong for some reason..</p><p>“Just wanted to say hello ...and goodbye, I guess.”</p><p>“Goodbye.” She says firmly.</p><p>This makes him laugh again. A soft wind starts to blow and he vanishes into it. </p><p>—</p><p>And then there’s Daddy. He comes at night and stands in her bedroom doorway. She can only ever see one side of his face. She can see his wedding ring shining in the dim light from her nightlight. </p><p>Daddy never speaks. She’s worked out it’s because he can’t. That’s where his hurt is. He’s always careful to hide it though. </p><p>She knows Daddy loves her so much. She always sleeps better when he visits.</p><p>—</p><p>They’re at a funeral. Another funeral. So soon. Everyone is crying. Morgan knows she’s supposed to be upset. But none of the grown ups have really explained anything. Everyone’s too sad. She can tell it’s a big deal. </p><p>Morgan sighs. </p><p>She sees Uncle Rhodey and Mr Sam, leaning together talking softly.</p><p>Mommy pats her arm and pulls her close. Mommy smells nice, Morgan leans into the comforting embrace. </p><p>“I need to go talk to some people. Do you want to come with me?” Mommy is worried. “Or stay here. I didn’t know if you wanted to say good-”</p><p>“Stay here.” Morgan interrupts. </p><p>Her mommy pats her leg and leaves. Morgan folds her hands in her lap and waits. </p><p>Someone sits down beside her. </p><p>It’s Peter.  </p><p>In a sea of black clothes and gray faces, he’s the brightest thing in the room. She smiles up at him.</p><p>He reaches for her hand, his hand is cool and the touch is comforting. </p><p>“Hey, Morgs.”</p><p>She sighs. “I want to go home.”</p><p>“Me too, “ he says, blinking slowly. “I think I fell asleep in the car.”</p><p>He still looks tired, she thinks.</p><p>“Mr. Sam is Captain America now.” She tells him. </p><p>“I know.” Peter smiles, “We’ve talked.”</p><p>She glances around at the adults. They’re sad and somber like this is it, like this is the end. What do they know? </p><p>They say Daddy’s gone too, but he’s not. </p><p>She wonders if she should tell Peter about Daddy, but then he moves, going to stand beside his Aunt and Uncle Happy. She sighs and picks at her black velvet dress. She’s already tired of it all.</p><p>—</p><p>She starts to see the others everywhere after that funeral. Weaving through traffic, dazed and broken. Limping through the city, heads bloody, eyes searching and desperate. It scares her and she pretends like she can’t see them. </p><p>Sometimes, they aren’t confused or needy. Sometimes they’re angry. Roiling through the streets, full of rage. Cold and volatile, throwing paper and leaves in the air. It’s frightening.</p><p>She just wants it all to go away. </p><p>------</p><p>It's her birthday, everything is pink and gold. She’s six and loves unicorns.</p><p>Peter is at her party. His Aunt May is there too. She’s really nice, but mostly keeps her distance.  </p><p>She watches Morgan with sad eyes until cake time. </p><p>Morgan’s used to that ever since Daddy had to leave.</p><p>Everyone smiles, watching Morgan blow out the candles.</p><p>May kneels down and to hand Morgan a slice of cake.“Here you go, baby.”</p><p>Peter smiles at her, it’s sweet and soft. “Thanks, May.” </p><p>Morgan takes the cake and digs in.</p><p>“Oh man, that looks so good.” He comments.</p><p>“Not sharing!” Morgan takes a lick and ticks out her icing covered tongue at him. He sticks his tongue out too.</p><p>She giggles, beaming at him. She wonders then, if she should tell him. About them. About her Daddy. </p><p>She knows she could trust him, but she doesn’t know where to start.</p><p>Mommy doesn’t want to know. Morgan can tell.</p><p>—</p><p>Everyone leaves and Mommy puts her to bed. </p><p>Daddy comes, he stands angled away from her in the doorway she can tell he wants to say something. His left hand is flexing. </p><p>“It’s ok, Daddy.” she whispers. </p><p>--</p><p>It’s dinner time, but Morgan has worksheets from preschool. She’s already on multiplication - boring.</p><p>A “Breaking News” segment screams across the screen, reporting “Spider-Man saves 80 people on the B train line today. Details are still coming in-”</p><p>Mommy quickly picks up the remote and turns it off. </p><p>Morgan can feel her mother's eyes watching her carefully.</p><p>She knows Mommy wants her to be shielded from the ‘family business.’ At least that’s what Uncle Rhodey calls it. Mommy always glares at him when he says it.</p><p>—</p><p>The next time she sees Peter, he looks even more tired. He’s waiting in her tent for her.</p><p>“Did Mommy tell you I was out here?” She pushes past the blue floral panels. He scoots over, drawing up his knees to make room for her. </p><p>“You’re always out here.” He teases.</p><p>Morgan settles in, happily finding her bag of carrot sticks untouched. “Mommy says Spider-Man saved a lot of people.”</p><p>Peter‘s smile looks more like a grimace, “He does his best. Maybe not enough these days,” he mutters, looking away. </p><p>“I want to help people too.” Morgan tells him brightly. </p><p>He smiles at her, it makes him look younger.</p><p>She thinks then that she should tell him about Daddy. Maybe Peter could help. It’s on the tip of her tongue, but for some reason she hesitates.</p><p>“Do you think you should tell the truth? Even if it hurts someone?” Morgan asks him instead, just to check.</p><p>Peter blinks, seemingly surprised that she would consult him. </p><p>He tilts his head, considering carefully. “I think, if you can help someone. By telling the truth or whatever. You should because if you don’t…” he trails off, swallowing thickly. He blinks. “I’m sorry. I just miss your…” The word hangs unsaid between them. </p><p>Daddy.</p><p>Peter misses Daddy. </p><p>She could help.</p><p>Morgan makes her decision, she’s going to tell him. </p><p>“I have a secret.” </p><p>He looks concerned, looping his arms around his knees, the red fabric of his sleeves contrasting brightly against his blue pants.</p><p>She takes a breath, “I see de-“</p><p>“Morgan!” Mommy calls from the house. “There are markers all over the living room, young lady.”</p><p>Morgan gives a long suffering sigh. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>She never does get to tell Peter her secret that day.</p><p>—</p><p>She takes his advice to heart though. She starts to talk to the people she sees. To tell the confused ones that they’re dead. To help the nice ones as much as a 6 year old can.</p><p>She’s out one day for cheeseburgers with Uncle Happy.</p><p>“Help! Someone help me!” There’s a woman. She’s begging, pushing through the crowd, grasping at passers by. </p><p>They all ignore her or rather they can’t perceive her. Not like Morgan can. </p><p>“Please! My family was dusted but now they’re back. They won’t look at me. Please.”<br/>
The woman is weeping now. “I don’t understand.”</p><p>Morgan fixes her most level gaze at the woman’s eyes. </p><p>“They can’t help you because you're dead.”</p><p>This brings the woman up short. </p><p>“You can see me?” She seems uncertain and relieved.</p><p>Morgan nods. </p><p>There’s something wrong with the woman’s neck. Morgan tries not to look at it.</p><p>The woman’s face shifts from stunned to heartbroken.<br/>
“What do I do now?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”  Morgan shakes her head. She’s only six after all. “But maybe knowing what’s wrong helps?”</p><p>“Maybe.” The woman mutters, then seems to make some kind of peace with the idea. “Thank you.”</p><p>Morgan feels that Peter would be proud of her, Daddy too. </p><p>“You’re welcome.” she says promptly. </p><p>“Hey, who ya talkin’ to?” Uncle Happy says sharply, startling Morgan. </p><p>When she looks back, the woman is gone.</p><p>“This lady, she needed help.”</p><p>“Hey,” Uncle Happy kneels down in front of her. “I don’t want you talking to strangers.”</p><p>Uncle Happy has bags under his eyes, he’s looked worn and tired ever since Daddy left. He looks even more weighed down these days. Maybe Morgan should tell him her secret. But first she wants to explain.</p><p>“I was helping her, like Spider-Man.” She whispers.</p><p>Uncle Happy’s face softens a bit, “Yeah, Spider-Man helps a lot of people.” He glances away and up at the distant rooftops before flicking his gaze back to her. “But still, it’s not safe. Come on, let’s get you home.”</p><p>In the end, she doesn’t tell Happy either.</p><p>—</p><p>When Morgan gets home, she finds Peter standing near the kitchen island. He waves.</p><p>“Hello again,” Morgan says.</p><p>“Hello, to you too.” Mommy answers for both of them, sliding a pan in the oven.</p><p>Peter grins, but that quickly fades away and he runs his hands through his hair, seemingly frustrated with himself a bit.</p><p>Morgan picks up her new fuzzy diary and pen and heads to the living room. Peter follows close behind.</p><p>“Did you have a bad day?” She asks, opening her journal and starting to draw a pony. </p><p>He looks surprised that she noticed  “Oh, um, I was on patrol. I chased this guy. I couldn’t get him to stop, he looked like… I dunno.” He pauses, “Then I went to see my g- special someone.” </p><p>He bites his lip. “It didn’t go so well”</p><p>She looks at him in sympathy. </p><p>“Talk it out?” She’s heard her mom use that one before.</p><p>“I tried. I think I screwed up. MJ, she-“ he groans then. “I said I was sorry.”</p><p>He falls back on the couch, one arm over his face. </p><p>“Girl troubles.”Morgan says sagely. She’s heard that term and is pleased to have the opportunity to use it. </p><p>Peter snorts. “I guess you could say that.”</p><p>“Maybe you should say sorry less. Say something else.”</p><p>“I’ve tried.” He sighs. “But maybe you’re right.”</p><p>“Dinner’s almost ready!” Mommy calls.”I hope you like macaroni”</p><p>“Oh, yum.” Peter sounds pleased.</p><p>“You’re over here a lot.” Morgan observes, it’s not a complaint.</p><p>Peter sighs and gives a shrug. “I like the company.”</p><p>“I like our talks too.” Morgan smiles at him.</p><p>—</p><p>The following week, Peter is watching Morgan draw. She’s drawing him a picture of a caticorn. He’s sitting across from her, staring down at the paper, lost in thought. The red of his suit is bright against the chair. </p><p>Mommy walks in smiling brightly, she’s not alone. “Spider-Man is here.” </p><p>Peter startles, mouth dropping open, but only a squeak comes out.</p><p>Morgan rolls her eyes. “He’s here all the time now.”</p><p>Her mother laughs, turning to the person with her, “She has this stuffed Spider-Man her dad gave her before he…” </p><p>“Ah got ya.” The man says.” No, worries Mrs S. Thanks so much for having me over.”</p><p>The man comes closer, Morgan can see now he’s really just a boy. He has kind eyes and a nice smile. He reminds her of Peter.</p><p>She glances then at Peter. He’s staring at the new guy like he recognizes him. Peter shifts uncomfortably on the chair. </p><p>The newcomer kneels to her eye level. “Hi Morgan, I’m Miles.”</p><p>“Hey again.” Peter says flatly.</p><p>Miles ignores him and Morgan thinks that’s rude.</p><p>She gives him her best approximation of her Mother’s serious face.</p><p>Miles falters a bit at her scowl. “Your mom invited me to come meet you. I’m, um, well I’m Spider-Man?” He says it with a question, like he’s not sure himself.</p><p>“Peter’s Spider-Man!” Morgan snaps.</p><p>“Yes, he is.” Mile’s eyes flit to her mother’sand they share a look. “He was. But I’m here now and trying to help. “</p><p>For Morgan it suddenly all clicks. </p><p>Peter, always in his Spider-Man suit.</p><p>Peter, always there but no one ever looking at him. </p><p>His cold touch. </p><p>The funeral. She turns to Peter who’s beside her, looking confused. “You’re dead.”</p><p>“Oh.” He blinks. “Oh, yeah. That makes sense.”</p><p>Miles backs a way a bit. He’s going to think she’s weird, Morgan realizes. But it can’t be helped.</p><p>“Like Daddy.” </p><p>“Um..” Miles stammers, clearly out of his depth.</p><p>Morgan feels bad for him. He’s nice, she likes him. </p><p>Pete looks down, “Yeah.” He looks so miserable.</p><p>She wants to comfort him. “Daddy visits me too.” </p><p>That gets Peter’s attention. </p><p>“Morgan.” Her mother says sharp and low.</p><p>It’s true though, and Morgan’s tired of carrying secrets.</p><p>—</p><p>Peter wants to see Daddy.</p><p>“Peter’s going to spend the night.” She informs Mommy after Uncle Happy takes Miles home. “He wants to talk to Daddy.”</p><p>Mommy presses her lips together, face pale. She leaves.  </p><p>Morgan can hear her talking on the phone.</p><p>Morgan glances at Peter. </p><p>“She’s finding you a new therapist.” He informs her.</p><p>Morgan scoffs, “She’s so overdramatic.” She proclaims, trying out a new word.</p><p>“You’d better not let her hear you say that,” Peter advises. He’s laying across the white couch. Pushing his feet against the throw pillow.</p><p>“Hey,” Morgan complains, “no shoes on the furniture.”</p><p>“Oh sorry.” Peter sits up. </p><p>He’s taken being dead better than a lot of the people she talks to. </p><p>“Do you think he’ll come tonight?” Peter worries.</p><p>“Maybe.” That’s the best she can do.</p><p>—</p><p>It’s midnight and Peter’s started pacing beside her bed. </p><p>“When does he usually-?”</p><p>“Daddy!” She calls happily as she sees the familiar form shuffle into the doorframe. </p><p>Peter whirls to face the door with a yelp.</p><p>“Daddy, look!” Morgan calls.</p><p>Her Daddy isn’t looking at her though, he’s staring at Peter, like he’s a ghost, which she supposed is fair, because he is.</p><p>“Mr. Stark, T-Tony?”</p><p>Her dad shakes his head firmly, looking away from Peter. Daddy tries to shrink into the shadows of the doorway</p><p>“Please, sir. I don’t know what’s happening.” Peter’s moving toward the open bedroom door. For the first time Morgan can see the line of large bloody puncture marks down the back of his suit. “No one can see me. I can’t help anyone. I try but It doesn’t work. My webs...” </p><p>He holds up his hands, showing the now useless shooters on his wrists. </p><p>“Please, Mr.Stark.” Peter pauses, huffing out a bemused breath. “I think-I think I’m some kind of force ghost? I-”</p><p>There’s a crackling wheeze and Morgan realizes her Daddy is laughing or trying to. Blue light starts to glow through the cracks in Daddy’s face, mending them. The light flows out and rolls down his arm that Morgan can just make out the mangled state of. When the glow finally fades, Daddy is healed and whole.</p><p>Daddy, reaches out then and grabs Peter, pulling him into a tight hug. That looks nice.</p><p>Daddy’s eyes find her over Peter’s shoulder and as soon as he let’s go, he’s moving toward her bed. He reaches out, stroking her cheek.</p><p>His touch is cool just like Peter’s but his gaze is so warm.</p><p>“Maguna.” he breathes, all delight and tenderness.</p><p>“Daddy!” She can’t stop the giggles. She’s wanted to talk to him for so long.</p><p>“I love you.” Her Daddy says,joyful and reverent. “So much, sweetheart.”</p><p>“3000?” Morgan asks.</p><p>“Even more than that.” Her Daddy chokes on the words. Peter watches fondly over his shoulder.</p><p>She had this sudden horrible feeling that they’re going to leave. “Stay!”</p><p>“Sleep.” Daddy says gently.</p><p>Morgan does. </p><p>—</p><p>When she wakes up, she knows it hasn’t been that long, but Peter isn’t in his suit anymore. He’s wearing a t-shirt and jeans. His wounds are gone.</p><p>“You’re leaving.” She says flatly.</p><p>Daddy sits down on the edge of her bed. “We’re going to go see what’s out there.”</p><p>“Can I come with you?”</p><p>“One day.” Daddy says with a sad smile.</p><p>“Hopefully a long time from now.” Peter adds.</p><p>“I’ll miss you.” Tears start to slip down her cheeks.</p><p>Daddy looks torn. He leans in and hugs her, the touch is cold but she snuggles closer anyway.</p><p>“I love you.” He whispers against her cheek.” More than anything. Hug Mommy for me.”</p><p>She nods. Peter reaches over and ruffles her hair.</p><p>“Bye, Mo. Say hi to May for me, if you remember.”</p><p>“I’ll remember,” she whispers. “I’ll always remember.” She’s so tired now, her eyes slip closed and when she wakes up it’s morning. </p><p>And she’s alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh boy, this came out of a late night ideas session on Discord and it just poured out of me. I saw a way to do and I'm very pleased how this turned out.<br/>Thank you to the Irondad Discord team that constantly inspired me to new levels of creativity. I love you guys!!<br/>Thank you seek-rest for reading it in it's initial rough state and giving me so much encouragement!! I wasn't sure if it worked!</p><p>Thank you so much to Grace_d for helping me finesse it. Especially when it gave us such gems as:</p><p>"If he has eyes, what kind of eyes does he have?"<br/>answered with<br/>"Really? Does he have to even have eyes?" </p><p>also </p><p>"You HAVE to tag MCD anyway, you killed "HIM"!"<br/>"Oh yeah..."</p><p>Good laughs. To the very best of times, friend!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>